¿como puedo decir que te amo?
by abiyasha
Summary: ella se ha enfermado, pero no de una enfermedad, sus sentimiento hacia esa persona hace que se sienta asi y solo sabe que necesita consuelo del unico que se lo ha dado... pero quien sabe tal vez se vuelva a enamorar harXten
1. Chapter 1

¿Podrías decir que amas a una persona con solo mirarla a los ojos?, la verdad es que solo pocas personas pueden hacerlo.

-Maldito Karasuma-kun hacerle esto a Tenma-chan, no se lo perdonare- Iba el buscaprietos caminando por las calles concurridas de Tokio después de entregar a la editorial su nuevo manga junto con Imoto-san.

Llego a su departamento pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Itoko no había aparecido en la última semana y esto preocupaba a Harima, saco su llave de la mochila la coloco en el orificio de la chapa y con dos tercios de vuelta la puerta cedió. El lugar estaba oscuro pues eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche.

Camino hacia la cocina sin detenerse a ver nada a su alrededor, abrió el refrigerador con cuidado y saco una gran botella de sake. Empezó a beberla rápidamente, después de una minutos el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza, estaba tirado sobre el suelo, en una mano la botella de sake con un tercio de su contenido original y en la otra una foto de Tsukamoto Tenma, la chica que jamás se fijaría en él.

_Se levanto de pronto de su cama, sentía un vació recorrerle el cuerpo, tanteo a su alrededor y no encontró nada que le consolara de ese terrible sueño, se levanto de su cama y cruzo la puerta entre sueños y realidades, no pudo encontrar a nadie. Su única hermana se encontraba en la casa de una de sus amigas, se dejo caer golpeándose las rodillas y se abrazo a si misma pero eso no la consoló en nada. _

_Camino hacia un mueble cercano donde se encontraba el móvil, lo levanto entre sus temblorosas mano y apretó botones buscando un número, al final de la lista venía uno en especial, era de alguien que por más difícil que se la ponía siempre estaba para ayudarla, sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botón de llamada._

Entre el dolor de cabeza y de espalda Harima pudo ponerse de pie, el maldito sonido del teléfono lo molestaba vilmente, lo apretó contra su oído y tras el auricular pudo escuchar la voz que menos pensaba.

-Harima ¿te encuentras ahí? –Sollozos siguieron a las palabras de Tenma

-Si soy yo, Ten… Tsukamoto ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Por favor ven, estoy sola y tengo miedo, por favor Harima ven-

-Tsukamoto, donde esta Imoto-san?-

-Ella se fue –otra vez sollozos tras el teléfono

-Este bien voy en seguida-

_Tras colgar el teléfono cayo inconsciente sobre el suelo frío de la noche_; el viento lo golpeaba directamente a la cara, sus manos ya las sentía entumidas por mantenerlas sujetas a los cuernos de la moto. Rápidamente Harima cruzó las oscuras calles de la ciudad, cuando por fin llego a la casa de Tenma, bajo apresuradamente y a pasos grandes y algunos tropezones llego a la puerta.

Toco pero no oyó respuesta asustado abrió la puerta de golpe, penetro en la habitación y para su sorpresa encontró a la joven Tsukamoto, recostada sobre el frio piso, vestida con una fina bata en tonos cremosos. En ese momento Harima corrió a su lado esperando lo peor.

La encontró dormida, su rostro reflejaba angustia, fue en eso que el "hige" noto lo caliente del cuerpo femenino. Corrió con ella en los brazos a la primera habitación que encontró y que por suerte resulto ser la de ella.

La recostó en la cama y la tapo con la cobija, empezó a sentir frustración, mareos, empezó a recriminarse por haber estado emborrachándose solo apenas unos minutos. Corrió a la cocina saco un recipiente, el cual lleno con agua, tomo un pedazo de tela y regreso al lado de Tenma. Volvió a tomar la temperatura y noto que estaba más caliente, remojo la prenda en el recipiente y eliminando el excesivo lo coloco con delicadeza sobre la ardiente frente de la chica.

Miro con detenimiento la cara de la chica que le gusta y se llenaba de frustración cuando veía que la fiebre no disminuía. Entonces fue cuando se decidió, era su única solución.

Abrió la llave y dejo que corriera. Espero a que se llenara para traerla, cuando por fin estuvo lo bastantemente llena, cerro el grifo del agua de la tina y corrió a la habitación de Tenma, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el baño, como pudo la sentó en el baño, trago saliva y golpeando quedamente el rostro rosáceo de ella hizo que reaccionara.

-hey Tsukamoto, hey… -volvió a golpearla- pon atención tienes que meterte al agua, es la única forma para que baje la temperatura-

-Harima-kun…-

-Escucha te dejare junto a la tina un momento, mientras que hump… te metes a la tina- Tenma asintió con la mirada e inmediatamente Harima la coloco de pie junto a la tina.

Tenma se balanceaba torpemente de un lado al otro aumentando el temor del moreno, cuando la dejó, volvió a tragar saliva y salió rápido de la habitación de baño. Tras la puerta oyó el ruido del agua al escaparse tras ver entrado el cuerpo de Tenma.

Unos minutos después Harima con los ojos tapados entro a la habitación y toco de nuevo la frente de ella y la sintió un poco más templada, la fiebre iba bajando, el baño no había sido en vano.

La saco del agua sin abrir los ojos y la envolvió en una toalla, la volvió a cargar hasta a su habitación y solo la dejo un momento para que cambiara sus ropas mojadas. Cuando regreso a la habitación la encontró recostada en la cama, él se acerco a ella y se agacho a su altura con una mano le apartaba los cabellos rebeldes que ocultaban su rostro y con la otra apretaba la mano de ella.

-Harima-kun Gracias- Cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida, Harima lloraba de alegría ella ya estaba bien, su querida Tenma-chan ya no estaba en peligro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien espero que les haiga gustado mi historia, ya que me pregunte por que casi no hay fic de tenma y harima si son el uno para el otro.


	2. quedate

A la mañana siguiente un ruido en la cocina lo levantó, le dolía el cuello y la espalda culpaba a la mala posición en la que había dormido. Miro por última vez a la chica que dormía en la cama y salió de la habitación.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con Yakumo tan temprano en la cocina haciendo sabe dios que cosa, se acerco lentamente hacia ella y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?-

Una voz masculina la asusto haciendo que dejara caer el sartén que traía en la manos provocando un estruendo, aún con la cara llena de espanto volteó hacia la puerta, un joven de pelo oscuro alto y algo delegado, con lentes de sol a pesar de que aún era muy temprano y se encontraban en interior de la casa la miraba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y mantenía una expresión un poco fría.

-Harima-kun- no pudo sostener la mirada hacia él, estaba consiente lo que él sentía por su hermana mayo y era aun más consiente por lo que su corazón sentía por él. -¿Qué haces aquí… y tan temprano?-

-Himoto-san yo pregunte primero- ella retrocedió nunca ante lo había visto tan frío como entonces.

-Bueno es que… Sara-chan me invito a quedarme en su casa anoche ¿Algún problema?- él camino hacía ella, su cara estaba fría sin expresión y por primera vez dudo en sus sentimientos.

-Tsukamoto me hablo anoche pidiéndome que viniera a verla y cuando llego la encuentro en el suelo hirviendo de temperatura- ella lo miro incrédula.

-¿Donde esta?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, tenía miedo por su hermana y por ella misma.

-En su habitación, tuve que emph… eto… darle un baño anoche para que bajara la temperatura- ella lo miro con terror.

-¡que hiciste que!- ella lo tomo de los hombros y los sacudía con fuerza.

-descuida yo no hice nada malo – su cara estaba roja- y tampoco vi nada, se baño con ropa y ella sola se cambio- ahora era ella la que daba miedo.

Yakumo salió de la cocina y a una velocidad sorprendente llego al cuarto de su hermana. La encontró recostada en la cama y en su rostro se mostraba una gran tranquilidad. Le toco la frente y su propia expresión cambio de tono. Ahora estaba más tranquila, miro hacia donde se encontraba Harima y salió de nuevo a la cocina, no si antes de mirarlo a los ojos y obligarlo a que la siguiera.

-Himoto-san por que dejaste sola a Tsukamoto anoche- tomo asiento en la mesa y con los codos en la mesa se sostenía la cabeza.

-estaba bien cuando me fui, tú la viste-

-ah eso es verdad, ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así tan rápido?- Yakumo sabía la respuesta pero ella no era la se lo contaría.

-Mi nee-san la estado pasando un poco mal estos días, ha estado tan deprimida que ya no siento que sea la misma- el suspiro atrayendo su mirada, lo descubrió viendo al cielo.

-es verdad, Tsukamoto ya no ríe como antes-

Ella lo miro incrédula, estaba segura que su hermana mayor aun era tan alegre como todo el tiempo, solo había notado algunos cambios en su forma, pero los había atribuido a ese "por que"

-¿Por qué dices eso, mi hermana aun ríe como antes?- el se movió incomodo en el asiento y llevándose las manos a la nuca se estiro.

-Eso no es verdad, desde algunos días Tsukamoto ya no tiene cierto brillo en los ojos, además puedo asegurar que ha llorado más de lo común-

El estaba en lo cierto últimamente Tenma había estado llorando a escondidas, pero no había querido decirle a nadie para que no se preocuparan por ella. Pero ¿Cómo sabía saberlo él con solo verla… si ella que era su hermana y la conocía de toda la vida no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Harima-kun tú te has dado cuenta, por que… -Trago saliva- la amas?-

Él la miro un segundo y al otro oculto su rostro entre sus manos, mientras que parecía que temblaba, si estaba templando, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Harima-kun… Harima-kun?- él no respondía.

-Harima-kun- una débil voz se dejo escuchar en el silencio –que bueno que sigas aun aquí, Harima-kun-

El joven bajo las manos lentamente mientras que volteaba hacia la persona detrás de él, encontrándose con su ángel envuelto en una bata blanca, mientras que con el reverso de la mano se tallaba un ojo en actitud infantil.

-Tsukamoto… ya estas mejor?- se paro y se acercaba a la pared

-Yakumo ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son como las diez nee-san ¿Por qué?- Había escuchado la pregunta que había formulado segundos antes de entrar, tal vez no peor era probable que si ¿y entonces?...

-Podrías ir a comprar leche y pan al mercado, se acabo ayer-

Yakumo solo asintió con la cabeza y tomando su bolso salió de la casa

El silencio era aturdidor, se sentía en el aire lo estresado del momento, Harima se miraba los pies nerviosos mientras que el pequeño ángel de su vida lo veía fijamente

"nunca, ni en mis más preciados sueños la había soñado así, con su ropa de dormir y a solas en su casa" su cara se hacía cada vez roja mientras imágenes de sueños de Harima pasaban ante sus ojos tan vividas como el aire que respiraba. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía por que estar ahí, Yakumo volvería en unos momentos, hasta donde sabía el mercado no estaba a más de tres calles de ahí y Tenma, su querida Tenma ya no lo necesitaba debía de irse ¡ya!

-Emph… veo que ya estas bien, Tsukamoto… yo tengo que irme- para salir tenía que pasar a un lado de su bella debilidad y sentía un calor intenso recorrerle la parte de su cuerpo que iba a estar del lado de ella.

Pero cuando por fin pensó que iba a arrebasarla unos finos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda a la altura de su cintura, seguido de una calidez que nacía desde donde su cuerpo tenía contacto con el cuerpo femenino para recorrerle todo su ser, cada partícula que lo componía.

-Harima no te vayas por favor- su voz era ahogada

-Tsukamoto yo…- se volteo para verla a la cara cosa que se le complico por que ella no lo soltaba ni un poco –yo… no me iré si tu me lo pides- la miro al rostro, estaba llorando y tenía las mejillas rojas que se distinguían más por la pálida piel que le seguían.

-entonces quédate Harima-kun- estrecho su cabeza contra el pecho masculino y al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de él comenzó a llorar más fuerte y lo sentía más cerca.

De repente dejo de sentir el piso bajo sus pies y cuando alzo la mirada vio que él estaba serio, realmente serio y miraba hacia el camino, la tenía en brazo y parecía que no le pesaba para nada traerla así.

Entraron a la habitación y la recostó lentamente sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, sin aparta su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Harima, realmente se veía hermoso, su perfil no se parecía en nada a su antigua amor fallido, era diferente.

Él la miraba y cada lágrima que ella soltaba le dolía como una puñalada a su cuerpo, se acerco como para besarla pero se detuvo al ver como ella lo miraba sin emociones, solo tristeza en su rostro y que era eso un poco de curiosidad tal vez.

Con una mano se sostenía inclinado sobre la cama pero la otra era como si obtuviera vida de los deseo del joven y se acerco tímidamente a la mejilla y con una caricia con el pulgar a través de la mejilla seco las lagrima de ella, terminando en un corto roce en la esquina de los labios. Después bajo esa mano por un lado del rostro y acaricio levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta llegar hasta el hombro, luego como pidiendo autorización con la mirada, aparto la mano de ella y se quito los lentes oscura que traía apoyados en el puente de la nariz y los dejo aun lado.

Luego volvió a sentir la tibia piel femenina rozando el cabello que caía travieso por la espalda, seguido de pequeños masajes que proporcionaba en la parte de atrás del cuello, ella se dejaba tocar y él estaba contento, más que nunca en su vida de que así fuera.

Ella lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, esos luceros oscuros que la miraban con devoción como si fuera divina, la hacían sentirse bien, la hacían olvidar sus tristezas y la hacían solo pensar en él y en ella y lo que podían o no hacer.

El dejo descansar su palma en la mano en la curva que formaba su cintura bajo la bata que traía puesta y ella rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello masculino y ambos lentamente se iban acercando el uno al otro.

Primero un suave contacto en los labios que hizo que los dos se estremecieran completamente, luego seguido de algo más que un roce, se estaban probando mutuamente, luego se hicieron más sensibles, sentían el calor que irradiaba el otro y se notaban emocionados por que estaban descubriendo juntos.

Tras unos segundo de prueba y error el abrió su boca y con la lengua acariciaba los finos labios de Tenma, mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba el cabello.

Así de improviso Harima sintió ambas manos recorrerle la espalda y como el beso se volvía más apasionada, como decirlo, más salvaje, pero no fue lo que lo impacto más una mano inexperta acariciaba su pecho, pero por debajo de la ropa. Se separó bruscamente de ella y la miro a la cara, estaba sonrojada por el atrevimiento y con los ojos entrecerrados le rogaba consuelo.

Harima le acaricio una vez la mejilla y se acerco a ella coronando sus labios con un beso pero termino retirándose completamente y ya en el marco de la puerta volteo a verla.

-tu hermana acaba de llegar, yo… me tengo que ir… volveré más tarde si quieres- le dio la espalda sin la esperanza de respuestas, pero el ruido de las sabanas hizo que se paralizara, para luego sentir de nuevo esos brazos rodeándolo, y por que no deseando su compañía….


End file.
